WHERE'S TORI?
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: TORI GETS KIDNAPPED BY HER EVIL CLONE SHE ONCE DEFEATED. HER CLONE WANTS HER NEW POWERS WITH BLAKE'S POWERS COMBINE WITH HERS. WILL THE OTHERS SAVE HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE? THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND BECKI FOR HER HELP.


**WHERE'S TORI?**

Summary: Tori gets kidnapped by her evil clone she once defeated. Her clone wants her new power with Blake's power combine with hers. Will the other save her before it's too late?

One day Tori and the other rangers were sparring when the computer beep. They ran to it. "Where does Lothor get these loser?" asked Shane as he seen a monster covered vines and slime. "Ew that monster is so gross!" said Tori. "Rangers you must stop him before he could cause damage." said Sensei. "You guys ready?" asked Shane. They a nodded. "NINJA STORM THUNDER STORM, SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM HA! NINJA RANGER POWER!" They streaked. "Guys, let's slipt up.Shane you come with me. Tori and Blake you search the beach, Hunter and Dustin search the woods. " said Cam. Hunter and Dustin were in the woods when they seen Tori! "Tori what are you doing here? You're suppose to be with Blake." said Hunter. But she vanish. "Blake come in . Is Tori with you?" asked Dustin. "Yeah. Why?" "We seen her in the woods" "She was with the whole time." said Blake "Well then still no sign of the monster where we're at." said Dustin. Shane and Cam were the rock quarry. When they spot Tori hanging out with the monster! "Shane is that Tori hanging with the monster?" said Cam. "Yeah, what in the world is she doing! Hey TORI!" yelled Shane. She turned around and looked at them and streaked away. "Cam we better go back to the beach and have a chat with her." said Cam. He nodded and they streaked away to the beach.

At the beach Blake and Tori are looking for the monster when something out of nowhere hits them and they fall back. They get up to see what hit them and it was the monster! They started fighting, while they were fighting out of nowhere a blue ninja beam hits Tori causing to hit the ground so hard that she demorphs and blacks out, evil Tori appears and takes Tori. Blake is still fighting the monster, he strikes him with his thunder staff and he burst into flames and he turns to see Tori missing, "TORI WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled. Then the others show up."Hey Blake, was Tori with you the whole time?" asked Shane. "Yeah until she was taken. Why?" asked Blake. "Well me and Dustin seen her the woods but then she vanished." said Hunter. "WHAT? YOU saying you seen her the woods?" asked Shane. "Yeah why?" asked Dustin. "Well you won't believe we seen her with the monster." said Cam. "You guys are nuts! The monster showed up here and attacked us then Tori was gone." said Blake. "Okay this is getting confusing lets just go back to ops to figure this out." said Cam.

Tori wake-up to find herself in a warehouse tied to a wall. 'What the hell happen?' "Well about time you woke-up." said voice. Tori's eyes went wide "YOU! I thought you were done for!" "Well can't keep a evil blue wind ranger down can you?" she said. "What do you with me?" "I want your new powers." "No way you're not getting away with this, my friends will come and save me." "I dout that. It seem your little friend has destory my monster." "Wait that was yours!" "Yeah, anyway in a couple your powers will be mine!" she said as she left.

Guys were back at ops. "Dad we got a problem Shane and me seen Tori at the quarry while at the same time Hunter and Dustin seen Tori at the woods but she was with Blake the whole time! Do you got a answer?" "Yeah that wasn't Tori at all that was her evil clone that return to take her powers away. She has at the warehouse you must save before the next hours up or else Tori will be drain of her powers completely." said Sensei. "Alright guys back to action!" said Shane. Tori was growing weak and then her clone showed. "Not much longer until you are dain completely." she said laughing. The guys made it and spotted Tori "Cam there she is!" said Blake. Cam walked over to the device and shut it off. Tori fall into Blake's arms "Tori? Tori wake-up." he said. Tori woke-up only to close her eyes. The guys made it to the bikes and took her back to ops. Her clone walked in find her gone busrt into water droplets and was gone for good. Back at op Tori was check over and placed in the back with Blake. Blake was glad to have her back but he going to tell her something...

THE END

Well another story ready to go. I wonder what he is going to tell her? Hmmm. Well you'll find out in the next story! BYE!


End file.
